


fanged smiles

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	fanged smiles

Sulpicia wasn’t the type to go looking for trouble. She had been raised well by her parents, and the sense of danger was instilled deep within her. _Don't go seeking for what you can't handle._ But it was her experience that if trouble wanted to find someone, all it need do was look. 

Aro was trouble incarnate. With his pale skin and sharp fangs and an even sharper smile. 

Sulpicia was a nice girl. She had plans for her future. A handsome husband, beautiful clothes, and gorgeous children who all lived happily ever after. And these plans, well, they didn’t involve being a blood bag for some vampire. They definitely did not involve being the lover of such vampires. But she couldn't truly mind, not when he smiled at her like that, not when his red eyes sparkled upon the sight of her.

The pressure of his diamond-hard teeth was exquisite torture, she wondered if anyone knew just how pleasurable it was to be bitten. Didn’t hurt in the slightest - in fact, did quite the opposite for her. If one didn’t account for the ache deep inside. 

But Sulpicia didn’t. She rather liked it.


End file.
